Como si fuera la primera vez
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: La única persona menos indicada para ella era él, la había hecho sufrir y ella todavía no lo perdonaba por ello. Sin embargo el destino les jugara una terrible jugada haciéndolos encontrarse de nuevo. E


**Como si fuera la primera vez**

****

* * *

SUMMARY: La única persona menos indicada para ella era él, la había hecho sufrir y ella todavía no lo perdonaba por ello. Sin embargo el destino les jugara una terrible jugada haciéndolos encontrarse de nuevo. E&T

* * *

Capitulo 1 : El reencuentro 

Se escudriño con la mirada todavía estaba algo asombrada por el cambio, se había acostumbrado tanto a verse fea, que simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, su pelo negro caía ahora hasta su cintura completamente lacio y reluciente, sus ojos amatistas que estaban delineados con un lápiz negro parecían estar más brillantes que lo de costumbre y un calido aroma aún se albergaba a su alrededor.

Por una parte le molestaba verse bonita, había pasado 10 años de su vida tratando de ocultar su belleza y lo había hecho tan bien que se había convencido así misma que era horrible. No le iba a ser fácil acostumbrarse a mostrar esa apariencia que tanto había empeñado en ocultar. Se sentía desnuda, desprotegida, deseaba sus gafas y su ropa pasada de moda, al menos con eso puesto la vida se le hacia mas fácil, no tenia que andar preocupándose de ir a la ultima moda o caer bien a los demás.

Pero sin duda alguna lo peor de todo era que aun no sabia con quien se iba a casar, su madre se lo había comunicado hacia una semana y la había convencido diciendo que seguramente si no aceptaba esa propuesta se iba a quedar solterona de por vida. A Tomoyo le aterraba la sola mención de esto, nunca había tolerado a su madre. Y si había aceptado había sido solo porque iba a estar lejos de ella. Cualquier cosa podía ser mejor que soportar a Sonomi diciéndole que era horrible y que no tenía remedio.

Usualmente la comparaba con su hermana, Sakura. Ella no tenia la culpa de eso por supuesto. Su hermana era todo lo opuesto a ella, era sociable, tenía cabello castaño que le llegaba a la altura de la oreja, y unos ojos verdes que generalmente acaparaban la atención fuera donde fuera. Y obviamente por eso su madre la adoraba.

En algún momento de su vida Sonomi le había mostrado cariño, y la había querido tanto como había querido a Sakura. Pero todo cambio después de la tormentosa experiencia que tuvo Tomoyo, sin duda eso la había marcado y desde ese día se había propuesto a ser la persona más horripilante y menos deseable del pueblo. Con esmero había conseguido tal meta, tratando de aparentar mal genio a todo el que no fuera su familia, vistiéndose con las peores ropas que había y usando sus peculiares gafas que eran una herencia de su abuela, Tomoyo había logrado ser la persona más fea del pueblo Tomoeda y ella estaba orgullosa de ello.

El causante de todo esto había sido un simple chico, que solo había sido amable con ella, que había sido gentil, que había conversado con ella horas por horas sin aburrirse, que se había tomado la molestia de dejar que ella se apoyara en su hombro cuando lloraba por el.

Tomoyo agitó vehemente su cabeza, y arqueo las cejas al notar la estupidez que estaba pensando, claro el galante y gentil chico que había jugado con sus sentimientos, ese estupido cretino sólo se había acercado a ella, para conseguir una presentación con su linda hermana Sakura, y ella que había pensado que por fin alguien se había interesado en ella, pero había sido un ERROR garrafal.

Se enjugo las lagrimas que estaban ya saliendo de sus ojos amatistas, y para pesar de ella, la puerta se abrió y una hermosa chica de ojos verdes entró a través de ella, y recorrió la vista por el cuarto de su hermana, le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

- Buenas, disculpe. ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar a mi hermana, a al novia?

- Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermana después de un año- dijo Tomoyo

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se tapo la boca con su mano reprimiendo un fuerte 'OH', sus ojos verdes se aguaron y la lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

- ¡Hermana! Estas preciosa, que envidia estas más bonita que yo – dijo con una risita – mas te vale que Syaoran no se fije en ti – volvió a decir con gran dramatismo

- ¡jajaja! Sabes muy bien que aunque tu marido tenga 20 mujeres desnudas frente a el, solo va a tener ojos para ti – dijo la amatista con una sonrisa contagiosa.

- Si pero tu eres mi hermana, y serias mucho mas bonita que todas esas mujeres, así que ya sabes , nada de andar coqueteándole a mi marido – dijo poniéndose relativamente seria, hasta que rompió a reír.

Sakura volvió a mirar a su hermana, como era que no se había dado cuenta que tenia una muñeca de hermana, era sencillamente bella, con su cabello negro y esos ojos de extraño color, siempre la había envidiado por eso. Tampoco se había dado cuenta que su hermana tenia cuerpo de modelo, claro, había sido porque justo en esa época de cambios físicos atino a ponerse esa ropa anticuada que ocultaba todas sus curvas femeninas.

- ¡Sakura! Te estoy hablando

- ah... ¿que si? O.O ay discúlpame no te escuche¿que decías? – pregunto inocentemente

- Te estaba contando que la tarada de mama prácticamente me esta obligando a casarme

Sakura carraspeó

- Eso ya lo sabia, a mi también me hizo casar a la fuerza – confeso ella

- Con la diferencia claro, que tu si conocías a Syaoran, y ya tenían planeado casarse – dijo con una mirada matadora agregando mentalmente que Syaoran había estado loco por Sakura desde que tenían 15 años

- Pero de todas formas me obligo, si yo no hubiera conocido a Syaoran, igual me habría casado con el a la fuerza- dijo algo amarga

- No entiendo porque lo hace, estamos ya en una época diferente, muy aparte de eso tengo la ligera sospecha que somos una de las pocas familias que siguen usando ese anticuado método.

- Sabes y yo tengo la ligera sospecha que sólo has aceptado para librarte de mamá, o es que acaso no te acuerdas de la promesa que hiciste de nunca casarte a menos que eso conllevaría estar lejos de mamá.

Tomoyo gruñó ligeramente, su hermana era demasiado acertada la mayoría de veces que atinaba a decir alguna hipótesis o predicción. Odiaba eso, ya que generalmente Sakura practicaba sus habilidades con ella, dejándola mas de una vez con algún secreto descubierto. Lo único que no había podido averiguar era lo de Eriol, si hubiera averiguado lo de Eriol , le habría dado una reprimenda de una hora como mínimo. Y se habría negado a dirigirle la palabra.

- Como siempre tienes la razón – murmuró la amatista algo ofendida

- Lo sabia, sabia que no te irías a casar por amor, realmente no he logrado descubrir porque te niegas a encontrar el amor- dijo forzando una sonrisa de culpabilidad

- Créeme que no lo vas a descubrir, aparte igual nadie se fijaría en mi.

- En parte tienes tu la culpa de eso, no creo que ningún hombre se sienta atraído si solo conseguía de ti una mirada matadora o un insulto y eso si es que estabas de buen genio, por que si no lo mandabas a Touya diciendo que te estaba acosando.

Tomoyo rió fuertemente, hasta que le salieron lagrimas en los ojos, recordó por un momento que solo había utilizado ese método con Eriol. Y realmente había resultado eficaz porque no lo había visto ni una vez después de la conversación que había tenido con Touya.

Repentinamente tocaron la puerta de su cuarto y las hermanas vieron a su madre con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Sabia que no podías quedar tan mal – dijo ignorando completamente que Tomoyo estaba en la habitación- baja , ya esta tu prometido, para tu suerte es guapo, le advertí que tendría que soportar tu mal genio, pero igual quería casarse contigo.

Tomoyo miro con furia a su madre y bajo lentamente acompañada de Sakura, miro en dirección a la sala se podía ver un muchacho vistiendo un terno negro, termino de bajar las escaleras, y las dos hicieron su entrada en la gran sala. Los ojos del muchacho se posaron en ella, y cuando eso paso Tomoyo adquirió un color muy pálido, como era posible, que el estuviera allí, los ojos azules la observaban jactanciosamente, y después de unos segundos el joven le beso la mano.

- Un placer volver a verte mi querida Tomoyo

- El placer es mío Eriol- recalcando la ultima palabra subió su vista y se volvio a perder en las profundidades de esos ojos azules.

* * *

Woooo! TT.TT inspiración de ultimo momento! Tenia grandes deseos de escribir un fict de Eriol y Tomoyo, y realmente creo que este va por buen camino! Jujuju Espero que les guste... ia saben si les gusta no olviden dejarme un review.. y si no les gusta tb...para mandarme sus tomatazos 

P.D: Este capi. es realmente corto.. lo sé ...pero es introductorio... prometo que los proximos capis tendran minimo 2500 palabras ! n.n


End file.
